


Enough!

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Closeted Character, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Matchmaking, POV Multiple, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Wyatt Wingfoot and Johnny Storm are clearly in love, and an intervention is in order.





	Enough!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cannibal_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Wings/gifts).

> Based loosely on a conversation between me and Cannibal_Wings.

Sue eyed Wyatt and Johnny over the edge of her book.

Arguably innocuous.

It was late, the children in bed. Ben out with Alicia, Reed tinkering with something in his lab—Sue herself enjoying some quiet time. If it weren't for Johnny and Wyatt sitting on the couch together whispering and looking down at Johnny's phone, totally ignoring the movie they'd put on, heads ducked so close their faces almost touched.

She cleared her throat loudly, and Wyatt glanced up at her, though Johnny remained absorbed in his phone.

Sue raised a single perfect eyebrow.

Wyatt glanced to the side, looking slightly puzzled.

Her other eyebrow rose to join the first.

He mirrored her expression.

Johnny nudged Wyatt, grinning at something, and pulled his attention back down to the phone. Wyatt's hand rested on Johnny's waist and they shifted so their knees brushed, as Johnny rested his head on Wyatt's shoulder and Wyatt rested his cheek on the top of Johnny's head.

***

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've summoned you here." Sue leaned in toward Ben, Alicia and Jen conspiratorially, lowering her voice. "It's the boys."

Alicia nodded thoughtfully, petting the cat—whispered, "Which boys?"

"_The_ boys." Jen stroked her chin. "Are they back in town?"

Ben shook his head.

Sue sighed, dropping her face into her palm. She straightened up and pointed toward the kitchen doorway. "Those boys!" She planted her hands on her hips. "Johnny and Wyatt." She took a breath. "Now, don't get me wrong, I'm glad they feel comfortable around each other and it's important for men to be open in their affection but—"

"Suzie-Q, are ya thinkin' what I think yer thinkin'?" Ben crossed his arms, looking across the table at her with a serious frown. "Cause I hope ya ain't."

"Ben!" She threw her hands up in the air. "You know how Johnny is!"

He grumbled.

"They're driving me up the wall!" Sue half-collapsed into a chair with a heavy sigh. "If I have to listen to Johnny complain about how lonely he is _one_ more time—while Wyatt's a room away with hearts in his eyes!" She huffed. "They're oblivious!"

"Oh..." Alicia placed a hand on her cheek, considering. "Young love."

Jen snorted.

"They're both in their thirties!"

The cat hopped off the table.

Ben reached his hand out to cover Sue's shoulder, eyes softer now as he said, "Sue, you oughta leave Wyatt to us, and why don't you go an' talk to Johnny?" He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, considering his size. "I tried but I don't think it got through that thick skull o' his."

She gave a sharp nod, briefly resting her hand over Ben's.

***

Wyatt eyed Jen, Ben, and Alicia warily, cornered in the living room.

"Wyatt, we'd like to have a word with you." Alicia sat gingerly on the couch.

"Oh, several words!" Jen slung her arm around Wyatt's shoulder and dragged him down to sit between her and Alicia.

"Mebbe a few." Ben kicked his feet up from his special recliner.

Wyatt looked between them all with a slight frown. "What's this about?"

Jen crossed her long, green legs with a drawn-out, "Weeeeellll..." She lounged against the arm of the couch. "Don't take this the wrong way, loverboy, but I can't help noticing you've been single for quite a while—even if you count ol' Sharon Ventura—"

"Which I don't, because it was all a big misunderstanding and I was never interested in her that way." Wyatt frowned deeper.

"Aw," Jen knocked his chin with a knuckle. "Loosen up, gorgeous."

He sighed. "Jen..."

"Hey." Ben interrupted. "This ain't about you and Shulkie, here."

"Right." Jen gave a firm nod.

"We're simply... wondering if you're not a little lonely." Alicia placed her hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "That's all."

A slight smile. "I've got all of you, and Johnny. The whole Fantastic Four. I'm not lonely at all, with such good friends."

Jen took a hold of his bicep. "Yes, friends!" She squeezed. "But what about _romance_?!"

Wyatt glanced at her, a slight, "Oh..." formed on his tongue. But he let out a soft huff, not quite laughter. "I see. Well..." He hesitated. "I don't know how to explain it, but you don't have to worry about that."

"But don’tcha feel a tug?? Like somethin's missing?"

"That's right, a _tug_." Alicia made a fist.

Wyatt did laugh, then, quiet and light. "I really don't." He leaned back, more at ease suddenly, and let his arms lay across the back of the couch.

Alicia tilted her head.

He continued. "It's just that I don't think much about love or romance at all, until I meet some... one-in-a-million person. And then..." He twirled his hand. "Then I get carried off by a big, green amazon."

Jen swatted at him, grinning. "_Stop_."

He shot her a wink.

Ben groaned.

"I can't be the _only_ one." Jen propped her chin in her hand with a softer smile. "Surely you've felt this way about someone else, even if no one else can manhandle you as good as me."

Wyatt hesitated.

Ben perked up.

"Well..." Wyatt looked down at the carpet in front of his feet. "Honestly, it's hard for me to tell the difference, but... maybe one other person. Two total." He grinned, suddenly. "I suppose that makes me _bi_sexual."

It was Jen's turn to groan. "Boo, that's a bad joke."

"For the luvva Pete, just spit it out!"

"Ben, sweetie..."

Wyatt shrugged a little. "I've never felt so drawn to anyone more than Jen, except..."

Everyone perked up expectantly.

"Except Johnny—"

Jen leapt to her feet with a, "YES!" She pumped her fist. "Take _that_!"

Ben rolled his eyes, and Wyatt looked bewildered as Alicia simply laughed.

"...Jen?"

She froze. "Sorry."

Wyatt shook his head. "Listen, you guys, I don't know why you felt the need to talk to me about all of this, but... with Johnny..." Wyatt made a funny little face, half lost in thought as he stared down at his outstretched feet. "It's not a big deal. You don't need to make it out to be more than it is."

"But don't you wanna kiss him?!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose so. I like kissing, and I like Johnny, so I'd probably like kissing Johnny just as much as I like kissing you, Jennifer. But I'm happy just being near him. Our friendship means too much to me."

"Phew." Ben rubbed his forehead with one rocky hand. "Is that all?"

***

"So, Johnny..." Sue sat on the edge of Johnny's mattress, folding her hands in her lap almost primly. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for... a while."

Johnny fidgeted beside her.

"I hope you don't think I'll judge you."

His eyebrows drew together, knit tightly; he could feel his eyes glowing slightly. "Whatever you're gonna say—" He shook his head quickly, crossing his arms. "You're wrong. I'll tell you that much, r-right now."

"Johnny..." Sue reached out to place one hand on his shoulder. "Little brother."

He avoided looking at her but didn't pull away. He would have leaned into her touch, even, but he controlled himself. Bit out, "I don't wanna talk about this."

Sue pursed her lips. She sighed and took him by the shoulders with both hands, to get him to look at her as she said, "I haven't even told you what we're talking about yet."

"I can _guess_."

Gently, Sue reached up to fix a little stray hair that had fallen into Johnny's face. She gave him a quick pat on the cheek. "You know I love you, right?" She paused. "And Reed, too, and Ben, and everyone. They love you too."

Johnny hesitated at first, but finally nodded wordlessly.

"You don't have to keep it a secret from us." Sue smiled.

Johnny nodded again, a suspicious burning at the back of his eyes, and a tightness in his throat. He felt all melty, suddenly—stood up with a quick breath and let a poof of flame rush up from his toes to the top of his head in a quick burst. He shook his hands out in the middle of his fireproof bedroom with a shaky laugh and a "Shit."

"So you know?" Johnny flexed his hands at his sides. "About... me."

His sister watched him with a fond, slightly concerned quirk to her expression, one hand pressed to her cheek—a little nervous herself, then. She nodded. "I suspected you were gay for a while."

"And you don't—" Johnny shook himself again. He had to just... get ahold of himself and his nerves. This was Sue. She loved him. She'd raised him. "You don't—don't think I'm... bad."

"No, Johnny."

"I don't disgust you?"

"No." Sue frowned slightly. "Never."

"Uh—" Johnny ran both his fingers through his hair, eyes on the floor for a moment before glancing up at Sue. "Th-thank you. Really." He rubbed his face, not that he couldn't evaporate any incriminating teardrops in an instant if he really wanted to. "I—I really. Just." He steadied himself with a breath. "I love you, too."

Sue stood and held her arms out—he went to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders with wobbly knees. She patted his back, and after a moment pulled back slightly, hands on his arms to get a good look at him again.

"Now," She smiled. "Tell me about Wyatt."

"Wh—I—" Johnny made a face. "W-wyatt?"

She raised her eyebrows, squeezing his shoulders slightly. "Yes, Wyatt—you're always cuddled up to him. Are you dating?"

Johnny let out a little strangled noise, surely bright red from head-to-toe.

"You've been friends for so long!" Her eye twinkled with enthusiasm. "If you're dating I want to be able to tease you!"

"I-I-I-I-I don't—We're just—He—"

Sue watched him patiently, waiting for him to get his words out.

"He—he makes me feel..."

Her eyebrows climbed higher.

"...safe."

It felt like a bit of an anticlimactic way to end but... it was the truth.

Her expression softened and she let Johnny go, moving to sit against the edge of his steel desk. "Safe?"

Johnny nodded, planting his hands on his hips and directing his words at the floor. "I—I know he won't—won't hurt me. He listens to me and—and he's gentle and... He's kind, and brave, and he doesn't get bored when I talk about cars for too long—" Johnny cut himself off with a laugh. "Not like Peter; Peter falls asleep but I don't—I can't really blame him, he's so busy." Johnny scratched the back of his neck. "Honestly, I always had a crush on Peter but..."

Sue tilted her head.

"S-sorry, I should—I'm rambling."

"No," Sue held her hand out to him. "I'm listening."

Johnny shot her a grateful look—he'd never talked about this stuff to anyone before. The closest he'd gotten was muttering to himself in the shower or in bed when he got overwhelmed by all these confusing feelings and bottled up emotions. It was a little weird to say anything out loud.

He took her hand, as he continued, "With Peter, it's like... I was jealous!" He wrinkled his nose. "He's infuriating! He's smart, and handsome, and I just get so... I feel so sweaty and tense around him sometimes." He waved his hand around. "I don't even sweat!"

Letting her hand go, he paced around a little bit, gathering his thoughts.

"It's not like that with Wyatt." He looked up at her. "With Wyatt, I never feel like that."

Sue crossed her arms, thoughtfully. "He makes you feel secure." She smiled slightly, wistfully. "Like you could spend hours with him not doing anything at all, and you'd be happy."

"Exactly!" Johnny threw up his hands, then caught himself—quieted his voice. "When he looks at me... When he puts his arm around me... It's like everything is okay, just for a second."

***

"They're in love." Sue sipped at her martini, sitting at the kitchen table across from her cohorts.

Ben snorted. "Tell me somethin' new."

Alicia nodded sagely. "They're very obvious."

"So what're we gonna do about it?!" She-Hulk leaned her elbow against the tabletop. "We got them to admit it—but Wyatt's afraid of messing up their friendship, and somehow I get the idea Johnny's not about to confess any time soon."

Sue frowned. "Well, I don't want to overstep Johnny's boundaries." She sighed, reaching up to press her fingers against her jaw. "Even just mentioning that he's obviously in love with Wyatt feels like I'm butting in where I shouldn't be. He ought to have the choice to tell who he wants, when he's ready."

Ben reached out to put his hand on Sue's shoulder with a rumbly, "Aw, Susie, ol' halfpint knows you ain't gonna go tellin' the whole world." He shook his head. "Not that the whole world don't know already."

"Ben..." Sue frowned at him.

"I'm jus' sayin'."

She shook her head. "Any suggestions from the peanut gallery?"

Jen made a show of rubbing her chin, leaning back in her seat so it creaked ominously; while Alicia steepled her fingers, clouded eyes distant.

"Hmm..."

"Hm hm hm..."

Innocently, Alicia suggested, "We could lock them in a closet together."

Jen let out a hearty laugh.

Sue narrowed her eyes. "Maybe it's the martini talking, but I'm not against the idea."

"Good grief." Ben stood. "I'll be in the rec room if ya need me. "

He lumbered away, scooping the cat up off the ground as he went so it could ride on his shoulder.

"Great!" Sue leaned in close. "Let's get down to brass tacks."

***

Sue poked her head into Johnny's room with a quiet knock. "Hey, could I ask you a favor?"

He looked up from his vehicle schematics with a quizzical noise.

"I've got to put Val to bed, but could you grab the Halloween decorations from the maintenance closet downstairs—" Sue backed out as she spoke, "I just know I'll forget to do it otherwise."

Johnny sighed, but he got up and followed her out of the room with a, "Yeah, yeah, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Johnny—" Sue hurried off down the hall.

He trudged his way down the stairs to the odd lobby/hallway that made up the front entrance of their home/headquarters, and hauled the door to the maintenance closet open. Mostly shelves, just enough space for a person or two to fit inside. Tightly organized with labeled boxes.

"Halloween decorations..." Johnny started poking around.

***

"Oh, we're all out of clay..." Alicia murmured to herself, elbow deep in the early stages of some autumnal sculpting project with Franklin. "Wyatt, are you there?"

Wyatt glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Could you be a dear," She set aside one of the tiny figurines she'd made. "And get us a pack of modeling clay from the maintenance closet in the front hall? It's just Play-Doh."

"Of course, Alicia." He left the start of his dinner prep on the counter, sure to be back in a few minutes, and made his way out of the kitchen and downstairs without too much concern. When he got to the front of the house he found the closet door already wide open, Johnny inside on his hands and knees shoving aside some boxes down on the floor and muttering to himself.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "Having trouble?" He rested a hand on the door.

"Oh—" Johnny popped out of his excavations, a little flustered, with his hair sticking up. "Wyatt! I'm just looking for the Halloween decorations!" He stood, brushing some dust from his shirt.

Leaning against the door, Wyatt said, "Halloween decorations? I thought those were upstairs—"

Something shoved Wyatt forward and he caught himself against Johnny with a grunt, just as the closet door slammed shut.

"Hey!"

Laughter filtered through the open door, no doubt that of a big, green menace—and how had she been hiding?

"Shoot." Wyatt maneuvered awkwardly so he was facing the door, Johnny squished up between him and the reinforced steel (with a façade of wood). "Let me just..."

Their hands bumped as they both reached for the knob at the same time.

"Oh, sorry." Johnny pulled his hand back, and let Wyatt try for it.

But his hand met resistance and just... slid away from it.

Well, that explained how neither of them had noticed Jen.

"Sue?" Johnny frowned, fashionably rumpled, with one arm groping for a shelf to steady himself. "What are you playing at?"

Her voice was slightly muffled as she responded, "Oh, nothing!"

Something scraped across the floor outside of their sudden prison.

Wyatt took Johnny by the waist, moving him to the side so he could lean close to the door. "Jennifer, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

More laughter, and a sing-song, "I don't know what you mean~"

"Sue, you didn't need the Halloween decorations at all, did you?!" Johnny looked cross. "Is this about—" He glanced up at Wyatt. "That thing we talked about this morning?"

Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"We'll come get you when dinner's ready! Thirty minutes!"

"Sue!"

Wyatt sighed.

Johnny cursed, face slightly red.

"Well," Wyatt leaned his weight against one of the shelves, but it let out a worrying creak, so he let up. "At least it's not dark."

Johnny shifted against him with a grumble. "Don't jinx it."

They stood silent for a moment, crammed together like two sardines in a can. Wyatt stood with his thumbs hooked in his pockets.

"So..." Johnny crossed his arms, hugging himself slightly. "How's your day been?"

Wyatt laughed, quietly. "Other than half the household interrogating me about my love life, not bad."

Johnny craned his neck to look up at Wyatt. "Your love life?"

"They think I'm lonely." Wyatt shrugged.

Tilting his head slightly, Johnny leaned his weight against the door. "...Are you?"

"I don't see how I could be." Wyatt turned to the side just a bit, reaching up to rub his neck awkwardly in the small space—barely enough room to get his arm up. "Not with the Fantastic Four."

Johnny smiled. "Never a boring day with us, huh?"

Grinning again, Wyatt said, "Never."

He let his hand rest on his collarbone, the other still into his pocket, and looked down. Johnny shuffled a little, bare toe bumping against Wyatt's socked foot, and murmured a soft apology. Wyatt hummed affirmative, thinking about ways to fit better together. Maybe he could turn one direction—he tilted himself a little, but no, that wouldn't do.

"There really isn’t much space in here..." He tucked his arm around his front as he tried to turn the other way. "Any ideas?"

Johnny tried to move out of his way, but mostly got caught up against him— "Uh." He reached up for Wyatt's shoulder as he stumbled slightly. "Not really."

"Hm." Wyatt put a hand on Johnny's waist to help steady him. "How about ideas to pass the time?"

"N-no." Johnny ducked his head, for some reason, a hint of pink coloring his face. "I don't know any."

"Neither do I."

They both stilled, and after a moment Johnny rested his forehead against Wyatt's shoulder. "Hey, listen." He turned his head to the side, his cheek warm through Wyatt's shirt. "I—never mind."

"What is it?" Wyatt let his hands settle against Johnny's hips—not like he had anywhere else to put them.

Johnny didn't answer at first, but he raised his arms to loop them loosely around Wyatt's neck. "We've known each other for a pretty long time."

Wyatt nodded, holding Johnny a little closer. It wasn't like him to be this physically affectionate of his own volition, but Wyatt certainly didn't mind one bit. "Fifteen years, or so."

"Mm-hm..." Johnny relaxed against him. "Hey," He pulled back to smile at Wyatt, bright and sweet and sparkling in his eyes. "Thanks for always being there for me."

With a soft breath, Wyatt nodded.

He remembered what Jen and the newlyweds had said earlier, that morning. Asking him about feeling a tug, about whether or not he wanted to kiss Johnny. He hadn't known for certain then, but looking at Johnny now—at his round face, happy with his guard down around Wyatt... Smelling slightly of roses and gasoline...

Their lips met at an awkward angle, Johnny pushing himself up onto his tiptoes as Wyatt bowed his neck. They both seemed surprised, at first, and Johnny laughed against Wyatt's mouth.

"We had the same idea, hm?" Wyatt closed his eyes, brushing his nose against Johnny's.

Johnny sighed. "K-kiss me again..."

Wyatt smiled, a little preliminary press of their lips together as he mumbled, "I should warn you, I learned to kiss from a Hulk."

Whatever Johnny planned to say in response fell between their mouths. Wyatt didn't kiss him hard at all, though, despite teasing. Light as a feather, until a pang went through his neck and shoulder. He straightened up, rolling his neck with a groan.

"This is not a great place for this, I have to admit." Wyatt rubbed at the back of his neck with a grimace.

Johnny let himself drop to his heels with a huff.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do for the next half hour?"

Wyatt pulled Johnny close to him, resting his chin on the top of Johnny's head, and murmured, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

***

Jen put her hand to her ear as she leaned toward the closet. "I don't hear any sex noises, so I think it's safe."

"Jen!" Sue made a face.

Jen just laughed and pulled the bookshelf away from the maintenance closet with a loud scrape.

"Hey!" Through the door, Johnny. "It's about time!"

The knob turned and the door swung open, Johnny practically falling out. Wyatt shuffled out after him, smiling slightly to himself.

"Oh—" He turned back into the closet for just a moment, reaching for one of the top shelves, and grabbed a pack of Play-Doh cups before switching off the light. He held it out to Alicia, who stood a few feet back. "Here you go, Alicia. Modeling clay for you and Franklin."

She reached for it and he guided her hand with his own—she smiled, and said, "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, but watched with her own smile.

Sue turned her attention to Johnny, who'd walked all the way over to the stairs but now stood with his arms crossed, huffy—for all the world looking like a peeved cat. "C'mon! I'm hungry!"

Shaking his head, Wyatt followed after him.

Sue and Jen exchanged glances.

"Do you think it worked...?" Alicia held her box of clay to her chest.

Judging by the way Wyatt put his hand against the small of Johnny's back, and the way Johnny leaned into him...

Sue smiled.

"I think we'll find out soon enough."


End file.
